


Trapeze

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [383]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony tries the trapeze and Clint laughs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapeze

**Author's Note:**

> As with all things ridiculous that happened in the tower, it started with a bet between Tony and Clint. 

Tony, sat on the bar suspended and swinging in midair, tried to reach for the next bar with his hand while still holding on to the ropes beside him. “This is impossible!” He called to the ground where Clint was looking up at him with a smug grin.

“Then give up, Stark.” Clint yelled back.

“Fuck you! I’ll die trying!”

“K! What should we write on your grave?”

“What’s going on?” Phil asked as he walked into the training room. “I could hear your voices from down the hall.”

“Tony wanted to try the trapeze.” Clint answered without taking his eyes off of Stark. 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Phil looked up as well. Tony was trying to reach the other bar now using his foot.

“His suits are on call, ready to catch him, and he got those inflatable things stuntmen use. He’s fine.” Clint assured him, then yelling at Stark, “You gotta let go and jump, Tony. It’s the only way!”

“Shut up! I know that!”

“Do I even want to know why he wants to try the trapeze?” Phil asked.

“Remember that last mission we had with the doombots?”

“The one with the chickens?”

Clint hummed. “Well, they saw me spin in midair and shoot and they insisted they could do it to. Even bet me a hundred bucks.”

“They?” Phil was almost afraid to ask.

“Thor was in on it too. And Steve. Thor couldn’t do it, got frustrated, destroyed a bunch of dummies to let out steam, then gave me this golden bracelet instead of a hundred. He said he was going to try the rings next time.”

“Thor couldn’t do it?” Phil asked. “Isn’t he a flyer?”

“Not without mjolnir, he’s not.”

“And Steve?” 

“Steve could do the rings and the tightrope, but not the trapeze. He keeps on forgetting to reach for the other swing. Says his body was used to free falling than trying swinging from bar to bar. Gave me a hundred and a promise that he’s gonna add the trapeze to his morning workout. Good for upper body strength and all that.” 

“What about Bruce?”

“Bruce didn’t want to risk falling and letting the big guy out.”

“Understandable. Natasha?”

“She said she tried doing trapeze once, almost died, but it was fun. Not doing it again unless necessary though.” 

“And Tony?”

“He’s been up there for the better part of TWO HOURS!” Clint yelled the last part out to Tony.

“I can hear you!” Tony yelled back.

“I know! I said it loud!” He chuckled, then turned to Phil, “You wanna try? I bet you could do it.”

Phil gave a snort, “Thanks, but no thanks.” He said with a shake of his head. “The last time I tried to do something that required that much athleticism and flexibility with you, I couldn’t walk straight for a week.” 

Clint smirked and his eyes darkened, “I wasn’t really talking about that, but I could totally go for a round of that if you wanted.” He waggled his eyebrows and leaned into Phil for a kiss.

Phil put the folders he was holding between him and Clint’s face. “I have work, Clint.” 

“Aww, Phil, no.”

“After work. Maybe.” Phil promised with a smile.

Clint grinned and pushed the folders down. “Ooh, and we could go to that nice Italian restaurant Tony keeps talking about. My treat. A bunch of idiots just bet me their lunch money, so.”

“Okay, it’s a date. Seven, sound good?”

“Sounds great, PROVIDED TONY GETS DONE BY THEN.”

“FUCK YOU, BARTON! I’M NOT GIVING YOU A HUNDRED BUCKS.”

“I’ll see you later,” Phil said, kissed Clint on the cheek and walked out of the training room.

“See you.” Clint turned to Tony and sighed. “Are you done yet? I’ve got a hot date.”

“Fuck you! I hate you so much! Why did I let you talk me into this?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/146155390636/someone-really-needs-to-make-a-crossover-of)


End file.
